The Drunken Party
by ShimmeringStars279
Summary: A tired Lucy is trying to fall asleep but she can't because of the loud party next door. She goes over to ask them to lower the music but is greeted by an unexpected person.
**The song used is Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Authors Notes at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

I groaned. The nice old couple who used to live next door moved away and new person brought their house. The new person was so inconsiderate! They decided to throw a VERY loud party at 2 in the morning.

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

They had good taste in music, I could give them that. But playing music so loud so late, or should I say early, is unacceptable. I need my sleep! I've been putting off going over there for a few hours now. I've tried putting in ear plugs, wearing ear muffs and everything else I could think of but nothing seems to stop the sound getting through.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

That's it. I stumbled out of bed and threw on a jumper. I swung open the front door and stumbled over to the neighbouring house. Music blasted through the walls making me cringe. How can people stand music this loud? I pressed the door bell and waited as it rang. You could barely hear it over the pumping music. Oh… What will I do if no one answers?

 _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

Just as I was about to give up and sulk at home till the morning the door slowly opened.

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

"Luce! Fancy seeing you here!"

I turn around and saw a familiar face. The face of the man I'd had a crush on since I first met him. But what was he doing here? At a party like this? I never imagined him as someone who enjoyed loud parties.

"Luce?" He slurred.

Great… He was drunk.

"You're really pretty,' he giggled, "I've always liked you you know… You smell like yummy strawberries and rosemary."

Even though I knew he was drunk I couldn't help but blush. What if he wasn't making it up? What if he really meant it?

"Lucy!" he suddenly seemed angry. I flinched. "Why aren't you answering me!? I can't believe you!"

I sighed. He was drunk and didn't know what he was saying.

"Come on Gray, you should get home," I mumbled, starring up into his beautiful navy eyes. Those eyes that held so much depth, so much love. I grabbed his hand.

That was when I heard a girlish giggle from behind Gray. I swung my head around and saw a familiar bluenette slip herself into Gray's arms.

"Gray-sama, come back to the party," Juvia snuggled closer to Gray with a flirtatious smile on her face. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I'll be right there," Gray smirked as she lightly pecked his cheek before flicking her hair at me and sauntering off.

I blinked, my mouth hanging open. Gray and Juvia? When did that happen? I thought that was a one sided love. Blinking back tears I turned on my heel, ready to escape back to my house. I took my first step when a heavy weight thudded onto my back, pushing me to the ground. A shriek escaped my mouth but nobody heard, and if they did, they didn't care.

I turned my neck to see what had landed on me to find a head of navy hair. Gray had collapsed, probably from consuming to much alcohol. I quickly wriggled out from under him and carefully wrapped his arms around my neck. One slow step at a time I half carried half dragged Gray back to my house. I pushed the door open with my head, thanking the heavens I didn't lock it.

I laid Gray onto the couch and perched next to him. He looked so peaceful. So calm. I really didn't want to see him the next morning, he was sure to have a massive hangover. I glanced out the window to see the party still in full swing. A drunken Juvia was grinding with some random guy I'd never seen before. She didn't even notice Gray's disappearance. Shows how wasted she was…

I turned back to Gray. He groaned in his sleep and turned onto his stomach. A little silver thing was poking out of his back pocket. I carefully reached over and grabbed it. It was his phone. I quickly turned it on to find it didn't have a password. I clicked on messages and scrolled through his contacts until I found the one I was looking for. Silver Fullbuster. Next to Silver's contact was Mika Fullbuster's. I thought about texting her but she'd probably kill Gray if she found out what he was up to tonight.

I swiftly clicked on Silver's name and started typing up a message.

 **To: Silver**

 _ **Hello Mr Fullbuster,**_

 _ **It's Lucy Heartfilia, Gray's friend here. Gray's currently at my house at 23 Strawberry Street. Could you please pick him up? He had a little too much to drink at the party being held next door.**_

 _ **Thankyou.**_

 **From: Gray's Phone**

And send.

Gray groaned yet again.

"Lucy…"

I perked up at the sound of my name and gazed down at the sleeping Gray. I wonder what he was thinking about? His cheeks turned red and a smile graced his lips. He looked so cute. So cute…

I leaned down. Our lips getting closer and closer.

BZZZZZZZZZ!

I jumped back, surprised. I swung my head around to find the strange noise. That's when I realised it was just the doorbell. I stepped away from Gray slightly embarrassed. Hopefully he never finds out about this… I opened the door and was greeted by a tall man who resembled Gray.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

"Yes. Come in."

He stepped inside and saw Gray passed out on the couch. He sighed ad lifted Gray onto his shoulders. I blushed. Would Gray look like that when he was older? I hoped so.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"It was no problem."

Silver strolled out the door, acting like Gray weighed no more than a feather.

As he hopped into the car he laid Gray onto the back seat, wrapped the seat belts around him and drove off. I sighed. How would I ever get to sleep tonight?

* * *

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading my second Fanfiction story!**

 **IMPORTANT: This story is currently a one shot but depending on how you guys react to it I may make it a two shot, the second chapter being Gray's POV. Now what would happen if Gray was only pretending to pass out…?** **Review, favourite and follow if you want it to be a two shot!**

 **ShimmeringStars279**


End file.
